Maybe In Another Life I Will Find You Again?
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: “Our love does not end in death.” Teal’c from Star Gate SG1. The 1st chap. Is Bloody, Violent, And Tragically Depressing but later chaps. won't be so bad. Listen to your fave sappy song when reading.


Ok first off this chapter is BLOODY, VILOENT, and TRMATICLY DEPRESSING! I mean it. This whole chapter is just one long collage of death scenes with a little none death here and there. It's like a fucking Greek tragedy where everyone with a name gets screwed over. This comes form my love of violent animes and AMVs in which the best death scenes ever are captured forever to the saddest music. Latter chapters will be more cheerful and set mostly in the future. You'll also notice I don't play favorites everybody dies form my fave to lest favorite characters.  
  
WARNINGS: BLOOD, VILOANCE, DEATH SENCES, YAOI, OOC, AU/AP, JUST NOT A HAPPY CHAPTER. FOR BEST RESLUTS LISTEN TO FAVE SAPPY SONG WHILE READING. I think "Forever Love" by X Japan is the best but "My Immortal" or most Evanescence works well to.  
  
Aishi Say. "Our love does not end in death." Teal'c from Star Gate SG1. I so love Teal'c! He says some very touching things at time.  
  
;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_;  
  
Ishizu sat up gasping. She threw her pale covers to the floor as she ran to her window. Presently cool evening breeze caressed her burning skin as she gazed out into the moonless night. "GODS! The end is coming on wings of flame I must warn my pharaoh! Only Yami can stop this!" She turned running down her stairs pale robes billowing behind her.  
  
"Lady Ishizu?!"  
  
"Oh Odion...where is Malik?"  
  
"With your father in the city why My Lady? What has happened to upset you so?"  
  
"The wrath of the gods Odion! I have seen it...three embodiments of their power! You must find Malik and protect him!"  
  
Odion bowed fist over his heart. "With my life. Where shall we meet you?"  
  
"Karnack. Take care brother not of my blood."  
  
"To you as well sister not of my blood." Ishizu hugged him fiercely before running out into the night. She knew Odion would protect her brother the best her could form even a God.  
  
;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_;  
  
"Do you remember what to do thief?"  
  
Blood red eyes turned. "Listen your holiness I'm only here for the item I do not care about your bloody little war."  
  
"Ever since you claimed that item you've been an annoyance."  
  
"Why because I'm not longer at your beck and call like some pet? Oh you poor baby how ever do you carry on?" Bakura cooed before laughing.  
  
"ENOUGH! Leave your grievances until your job is done!"  
  
Bakura flicked long white hair over his shoulder. "You're one to talk Seth but it's your show I'm just here for the entertainment."  
  
"Good." Seth muttered turning to his army of zombie like men. "MOVE OUT KILL ONLY THE FOOLISH MEDJAI AND ANY WHO OPPSOE YOU!" He turned. "You to thief."  
  
Bakura straighten his billowy white robe with a purposeful flap. "Yes I know gods." ~I'll be back for that Rod pretty purple priest.~ He promised his fellow item wielder before running off. Seth sneered eyes flashing soon he would have his revenge. Heishin smiled curly both his pets were turning out better then he had ever hoped. All he had to do was set free their darker desires and nudged them in the direction he wanted.  
  
He stepped out of the shadows. "Go on Seth I will be waiting right here. Fetch me the Puzzle and I shall return you brother to you." Seth nodded running off as Bakura had in a blur of violet. "I love it when a plan comes together.  
  
;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_;  
  
Bakura darted threw the place unharassed by either the zombie like army or the helpless Medjai. His blood red eyes caught sight of a golden chest guarded by a powerful spell in the shape of an obelisk. Smiling he walked up to it summing his Ring before hitting the obelisk with a burst of blue flame from the center of his item. The obelisk shield shattered like class leaving the chest unprotect. Bakura lifted the golden lid and blinked in surprise. "Monsters?! Humm...? Could be fun." He carefully set the three tablets on the floor before him before taking a step back and summing his powers again. Standing amidst a sea of pale blue swirling smoke like flames he held out his hands. "Live." Three shadowy figures rose slowly roaring as they grew and solidified. "Burn!" The triad stared down at the glowing youth before taking to the skies as they continued to grow. Bakura jumped back shielding his face with a billowy sleeve as the roof fell at his feet. "Ok back to business." The Ring's prong pointed forward. "Thank you. Forward it is."  
  
;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_;  
  
"Father what?" Malik asked freezing in awe and fear as three giants erupted from the place spiting flame into the pitch back night sky. The three beast roared as they set the very sky ablaze. ~The sky burns?!~  
  
"Do not just stand there fool RUN?!"  
  
"MALIK!"  
  
"ODION?!" Malik called back turning. "What is happening?"  
  
Odion placed his hands on Malik's shoulders. "The god's wrath. Come we must flee your sister demands it."  
  
"I am Lord here Odion."  
  
"My Lord forgiven me but her necklace told her we must go now!"  
  
"Father please?"  
  
"Get him out of here!"  
  
Odion nodded grabbing Malik. "No, let me go! FATHER?!" Malik cried struggling against Odion. He froze wide-eyed when a stream of flame struck the building in front of them sending a waterfall of flaming rubble cascading down on his father. "FATHER?!?!" the violet eyed youth cried as he began struggling again short nails tearing into his dark palms.  
  
"Malik stop that! He is dead we can no longer do anything for him. We must go."  
  
"NO! Ahh...grrr...LET ME GO! FATHER?" Odion held the struggling boy close allowing his tears to soak into his robe. "Father." Malik sobbed before trying to push him away again. Odion struck him. "Odi...on?" The taller youth caught the unconscious Malik. He toke him in his arms before running. ~Forgive me Malik?~  
  
;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_;  
  
"Do you really fight like a man?!" Serenity asked stars in her eyes.  
  
Mai smiled. "You betcha sweetie." She answered winking.  
  
"How savage." Tea muttered nose up.  
  
"Listen your royalness there are many cultures out there that allow their women to fight. We don't all care if we break a nail." Tea snorted. "You see kid men rely on brut strength and not much else."  
  
"Could you teach me?"  
  
"Serenity no! What would the other ladies think?"  
  
Mai grabbed one of the two spears she had brought out into the gardens with her and handed it to Serenity before stepping back and swirling the other expertly around herself. "Sure a few basics for starters." She swung her spear up before bringing it down like a club." "Ok now you try? You may want to step back your worshipfulness." Tea stepped back as Serenity raised the spear and copied Mai move with out too much trouble. The blonde women smiled. ~She looks like she's made of glass but she's got sprit. I like her.~ "Good job kid the balance takes a little getting use to." Serenity smiled. "Ok now lunge strike. That a girl!"  
  
Tea sighed. ~She's just like her brother he never listens to reason either.~ "What!?...What is that?!"  
  
Mai and Serenity locked up. "A Griffon of gold?!" Mai whispered eyes wide.  
  
"What's a Griffon?"  
  
"Not now Serenity." Mai answered watching the beast. The golden creature looked down at them before opening it's mouth. "RUN! AHHHHhhhhhh........!" Mai screamed as a sea of flames flooded the garden spilling out of arches into the place and the lads around. The screams of it's other victims were drowned out by the roar of the flames and the cry of the behemoth.  
  
;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_;  
  
The entire world's gone mad."  
  
"Maybe but does it have to scream like that?"  
  
"Joey really?"  
  
"What you know I'm right?"  
  
Duke sighed flicking long bangs absently. "Those damn end of the world people are starting to get annoying."  
  
"Oh I know. Half the time I wish the world would end just to shut them up."  
  
"Not me then we'd have hear about how they we right."  
  
"Ah...no. I have a bad feeling this time though."  
  
"Really? You think the screams are for real this time?"  
  
"Yeah maybe I..." He trailed of turning.  
  
"What is it Joey?"  
  
"I don't know. Stay here!" Joey ordered running off.  
  
"Right. Like I ever take orders from him." Duke muttered shaking his head. He muttered when he swore he caught a flash of gold as he toke off after Joey. If this really was the end he had to be with his friend he would not let him die alone.  
  
;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_;  
  
Triston watched as another fellow Medjai fall taking his killer with him before he lashed out with his spear. He stepped back eyes wide spearhead coming free of his victim's side releasing a stream of blood. "Ba...Bakura?! Why...I...Oh gods?!" He stammered unable to hold on to a single thought.  
  
Bakura looked down at his bleeding side for a moment dumbstruck before looking up wide eyes confused. "Triston?" He asked voice hurt as his Ring began to glow.  
  
Triston stepped back shielding his eyes as the Ring flashed with a blinding light as Bakura threw his head back. "Bakura what?!"  
  
Dark brown eyes started up at Triton in shock before staring down at his bloodies hand. "You did this to me Triston?!" He asked voice cracking. "You've killed me why?" He asked looking up at him voice betraying his hurt and confusion as he held out his bloodied hand palm out. "Tell me WHY?" He demanded tears falling.  
  
"No I...Oh Bakura I'm so sorry...so very sorry. Please forgive me?"  
  
Bakura sank to his knees placing his pale hand on the Ring smearing it with his blood. "What have I done?" He asked looking around at the carnage "What have I done Triton?"  
  
Triston collapsed to his knees before him face pained. "I never should have let you keep that thing. This whole this is my fault not yours." Bakura hissed in pain. "Bakura?!"  
  
"You killed me because of my Ring?!" Bakura asked shocked.  
  
"NO!" Triston shouted shaking his head. "I would never hurt you I thought you were one of those... things. I could never have...If only I had looked..." Bakura blinked when tears started to stream down Triston's blood splattered face. "I...oh gods..." Triston looked up when gentle fingers whipped his tears away leaving pink smears like petals on his cheeks. Tanned fingers curled around soft pale ones as Triston pulled Bakura to him. "You won't die alone I will be right behind you! I swore to I could never live in a world were you did not exist and I meant it!"  
  
Bakura looked up looked up at Triston vision clouding slightly giving him a dreamlike appearance. "Triston?"  
  
"Yes Bakura?"  
  
The pale youth smiled sweetly up at him remembering a line from a story Triston once told him. "The light is dimming and ..."  
  
"All I ask is one last kiss. You remembered?" Bakura nodded weakly holding his side gentle face twisted with pain. Triston looked away unable to bear the sight of the other's pain a pain he himself had inflicted. He leaned forward pressing his lips to Bakura's desperately knowing full well it was last time he could until they were reunited in death. The feeling of something cold being placed in his hand barely registered to the numb flesh. He blinked his tears away as he lifted his head slightly.  
  
"My Ring will find you...mmm....I will find you....Death...death is....only...ahh..."  
  
"The beginning not the end." Triston finished stroking Bakura's moist cheek with soft fingers.  
  
Bakura smiled nodding slightly as his breathing slowed even more. "Sorry Trisss...." He whispered as he head fell back eyes dimming.  
  
"NOOOOooooo...!" Triston wailed pulling Bakura to him burying his face in the hallow of Bakura pale throat. He felt Bakura's pulse one last time before he felt nothing at all. "Oh Bakura." He sobbed rubbing his cheek against cooling flesh for a long moment before his grief crippled mind remembered the feeling of something cold being passed to him. Dark brown eyes glanced down at the cold blood soaked stone gaze locking on a long slender gold hilted dagger resting by Bakura's open hand. Curious he reached out and toke the blade in his hand examining it closely. On one side was carved the word Tris on the other Kura. Triston smiled those were the nicknames they had given each other long before Bakura had gone to Karnack and returned with his Ring and a ever growing mean streak.  
  
Triston placed the golden hilt into Bakura's still hand before closing still warm fingers around it before bringing the other's hand to his lips. "Thank you my dearest Kura. I will be with you soon so just wait a few moments longer?" He gently kissed soft knuckled before placing the blade's tip over his heart. "Maybe in another life?" He whispered closing his eyes. "Oh happy dagger send me to him quickly?" He pleaded shoving the blade threw his chest under his golden collar before pulling it back out and collapsing on top of Bakura his head falling on to the other's still chest with a smile. "Still so very beautiful. Death can not take that from you." He whispered closing his dark eyes welcoming the cold embrace of death.  
  
;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_;  
  
Joey ran down dark hallways feeling a over whelming sense of dread. He ignored the sounds of battle and death ringing threw the dark stone hallways. All he cared about was getting to Serenity the other Medjai could handle the task of protecting Yami if he even needed it. ~Hold on Serenity I'm coming!~ He groaned when something slammed him squarely in the gut as he rounded a corner With a growl he snapped his spear off in his attacker's chest before leaning against a cold wall blood staining his clothes ".JOEY? JOEY WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"DUKE?!" Joey called back looking back the way he had come but all he could see was darkness and faint light.  
  
"JOEY? OH GODS?!" Duke cried as he saw him.  
  
Joey slide down the wall feeling hot blood and cold stone on his back. "Duke I told you...ahh"  
  
"To stay I know but you know I never listen to you. Gods this is bad."  
  
"Shut up and get me to the gardens Duke! I need...need to see Serenity." Joey ordered getting to his feet.  
  
Duke shook his head. "Triston's near there I won't leave you to die here all alone."  
  
Joey smiled as he toke a few shaky steps. "I didn't tell you to fool." Joey informed him using the insult as if it were and endearment. "Never listen is right." Duke caught him as he stumbled leaning him back against the wall ignoring the blood on his hands. "I'd never make it there anyway." He commented slumping back down the wall. Golden eyes gazed upward making out a dimly lit image of his friend and half the time partner. "I've always known I'd die protecting someone and...I've always been ok with it."  
  
"Joey don't speak you'll only make it worst." Duke ordered gently knelling down beside him.  
  
"I'm dieing Duke nothing can...stop that now."  
  
Duke pounded his fists into cold hard stone. "If only I'd been faster I could have saved you!" He growled in frustration tears falling.  
  
Joey reached up taking Duke's face in bloody hands gently whipping his eyes. "You already have...Duke." He smiled faintly almost sadly. "You saved me from myself so many times and I never thanked you...not even once."  
  
Duke closed his eyes. "You never had to I knew all along."  
  
Joey smiled. "I only have one real regret...not too bad hun?"  
  
Duke smiled in spite of himself taking Joey right hand in his allowing the left to fall to Joey's side. "Can I help you Joey?"  
  
"I wish...I wish I would have told you...so many things but...ahh...but that's something I no longer have time for...So I can only tell you one of those things."  
  
"Go on Joey I'm right here."  
  
Joey smiled ignoring the trickle of blood that flowed down his chin and throat. "I know you always are...I love you dice boy...in a way I guess I always have" Duke blinked at him lips parted in mute surprise. "I see what really maters...why we wait so long to tell people how we truly feel about them...I hoped you always knew what I was afraid to tell you. Sorry about that."  
  
Duke rubbed his moist cheek against Joey's bloodied palm. "Oh Joey."  
  
"I wish I would have told when I could have done something...about it but...it's too late now. I can barely see you anymore." He laughed softly. "So beautiful...I remember...I...just...wish I knew...how you felt about me? Not that it...matters... anymore..."  
  
"Joey don't leave me all alone in the dark please?" Duke sobbed before jerking as something cold slammed threw his back piercing Joey as it shot out of his chest.  
  
"There's nothing stopping you from answering him now." Seth sneered placing a foot on Dukes back kicking him on top of Joey as he pulled his Rod free. Duke collapsed on top of Joey dice earring falling to the cold floor and rolled a few times before ending up on two as Seth turned and walked off.  
  
;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_;  
  
Malik opened his eyes blinking. "Father? Odion?" He called sitting up. Odion was sprawled out about ten feet in front of him. "ODION?!" Malik cried before struggling against the rubble pinning his left foot. "LET ME GO?" He cried kicking at it. "ODION HEPL ME? BORHTER HELP ME PLEASE?"  
  
Odion groaned sitting up. "Malik?!"  
  
Malik smiled. "Odion you are alive!" He cried happily.  
  
Odion nodded getting to his feet. "Stay still I will free you."  
  
Malik smiled reaching out to him. "Brother." Odion staggered forward arm outstretched as well. "LOOK OUT?!" Odion turned to look up but was too late to dodge the burning rubble. "Brother?...NOOOOOooooo.....!!"  
  
Odion turned his head to look at the sobbing youth. "Forgive...me...brother?"  
  
Malik screamed as the other's eyes went dead. "NOOOOOoooooo......!" Tears streamed down dark cheeks as he threw his head back howling. He continued his wail of mourning until burning ruble silenced him as well.  
  
;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_;  
  
Ishizu gazed out across the burning world tears spent. "When one is close to death one sees most clearly. I failed you my brothers. My dear Pharaoh take some comfort in the knowledge that in another life one may find the happiness one was once denied." She glanced at the blue giant unafraid. The behemoth roared as it struck at her only to shatter like so much blue glass sparkling in the fries it had help to create as it fell like rain. It's brother cried out as they two shattered and fell. Ishizu nodded as the black sky wept as Nut cried upon the world slowly dosing the fires her kin had started. Blood and ash flowed threw the streets into the Nile turning it into a river of death. "And so it ends." Ishizu whispered as the tower she stood on crumbled to the sands below taking her with it.  
  
;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_;  
  
"Seth is that really you?!" Yami asked standing. "Seth?"  
  
"Yes my Pharaoh?"  
  
Yami walked up to him. "I was so afraid I had lost you forever!" The young Pharaoh cried embracing Seth unafraid. "Oh how I have missed you!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh Seth I am so very sorry about Mokuba. I thought I had lost you as well when you left me so suddenly. Where did you go?"  
  
Seth wrapped his arms around Yami hugging him back. "Does it really mater?"  
  
"No, Nothing maters anymore. I have missed your touch. This is what love feels like to me. What does it feel like to you Seth?"  
  
"Like a ghost."  
  
Yami blinked taking a step back. "What?! Seth are you alright?" Seth reached out running gentle fingers down Yamis jaw line stopping the young ruler cold. Yami froze eyes closed trembling at the familiar touch. "Don't" He whispered.  
  
Seth sneered. "Don't what my Pharaoh? I have yet to do anything."  
  
Yami open his eyes. "What happened to you?"  
  
"You know quite well."  
  
"No, not Mokuba. You're not the Seth I remember. What is this evil I sense?"  
  
"Evil? How cruel Yami."  
  
"I..."Yami started. He blinked when Seto toke his wrist placing his hand on his heart. "What are you doing?"  
  
"If I am evil then strike me hear and be done with me."  
  
Yami gaped at him horrified. "Seth what?! Why?"  
  
"What's wrong? If you strike me here I will die."  
  
"Seth stop this please? Talk to me?" Yami pleaded.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about. If I am evil then you must kill me. It is your duty."  
  
"I can...will not Seth!" Yami protested.  
  
Seth smiled pulling Yami close. "No, you cannot." He whispered into Yami's ear hands on his shoulders. "But I do not suffer from that sentimentally."  
  
Yami froze. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Your item for my bother's life. I will be whole again."  
  
Yami held him. "You still have me?" Seth growled shoving him away and into the throne toppling it. Yami sat up eyes wide and hurt. "Se...the *cough* why? I love you."  
  
Seth sneered. "What we were what we shared is irrelevant. You have what I desire. That means you must die." He answered coldly.  
  
"Have you forgotten me? Have you truly forgotten us? Answer me?"  
  
Seth reached behind him freeing the bloodied Rod and elongating it. "This our destiny Yami."  
  
"No! I cannot believe that Seth! Our Love cannot be so easy forgotten!" Yami cried shaking his head as he stood.  
  
"Your words are meaningless."  
  
Yami hissed as the Rod's tip bit into his leg. "Seth stop this it does not have to be this way please?" Seth ignored him striking again this time hitting his arm. "I do not wish to fight you my love! Please do not force me to do it?"  
  
Seth froze eyes flashing. "Yami?!" He asked confused.  
  
"It's alright Seth. Just drop the Rod and take my hand?"  
  
Seth glanced down at the rod before turning his dark blue gaze to the bleeding and battered Pharaoh. Yami toke a few steps forward arm out. Seth's eyes flashed again as he lashed out striking Yami in the side getting a scream of pain from the youth as he grabbed his side. "Such a pretty voice Yami." He cooed licking the blood from the golden blade.  
  
"How could you?" Yami demanded straightening as he summoned his powers glaring at the Rod. Seth held it out at his side like he would a sword eye's flashing as he smiled waiting for Yami to make his move. "GIVE HIM BACK!" He cried striking Seth's hand knocking him to the floor the Rod falling from his grip. Yami ran to him pining him to the cold stone keeping him from moving or reclaiming his item.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" Seth ordered struggling under the glowing youth. Yami gasped when his Item flashed getting a scream from his opponent. Seth groaned opening his eyes. "Yami?!" He questioned confused.  
  
"Seth?" Yami sobbed staring into the other's confused eyes. "It is you. Oh Seth."  
  
"Yami what is happening?"  
  
"Shh...it's all over now." Yami assured him grabbing the Rod.  
  
Seth blinked at Yami's blending side eyes wide. "I don't want you to die to Yami? What happened? Who did this to you?"  
  
"It dosen't matter anymore Seth." Yami answered placing the Rod's tip over Seth's heart. Seth blinked up at him confused but unafraid. "Seth come with me? We'll see love for ourselves." Yami smiled at him remembering Seth's words.  
  
Seth smiled back eyes softening even more as he placed his right fingertips on Yami's cheek trailing them down soft skin leaving three long bloody lines on fine skin. He placed his bloodied hand on Yami's right hand, which held the Rod. "Show me Yami." He whispered using Yami answer from so long ago. Yami nodded as he shoved the blade threw his lover's heart with Seth's help. The priest toke Yami's hand in his own as his life pooled around him. "Mmm...it feels so warm."  
  
Yami pulled the Rod free fling it as far as he could from him before pulling Seth to him sobbing. "How did it all come to this? What happened to us? Why did this have to happen? SETH!" HE wailed before burying his face in violet.  
  
"YAMI?! Oh Gods?! Smash the Puzzle and end this?"  
  
Yami rubbed his cheek against Seth's shoulder. "I do not care Simon I am all alone now. All I love is dead."  
  
"My Pharaoh please? Do this and you will live again you all will!"  
  
Yami looked up. "All?"  
  
"Yes. You have but to wish it as you smash the Puzzle."  
  
Yami stood taking Seth's dagger as he stood. "If you lie to me now You shall pay teacher."  
  
"All you love will be restored to you my dear Yami. Do it now!"  
  
"Goodbye Simon may we meet again." Yami whispered slipping the Puzzle from around his neck.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Yami raised the Puzzle over his head. ~I wish for us to live again far from this place.~ He screamed as he threw the Puzzle down gasping when it felt like it had pulled some of his very Ba from him. The Puzzle glowed pure white as it shattered. Yami fell to his knees watching balls of white light shoot fort. "Pretty." He turned when a ball hit Seth. The priest glowed for a moment fore the ball reappeared and toke the shape of a bird. It turned to look at him before flying away.  
  
"Gods." Simon whispered as the glowing bird meet with others flying into the rising sun. Yami smiled as he held the dagger over his heart. "Yami no! We can heal you."  
  
Yami shook his head. "A life with out those I love is no life at all. Thank you."  
  
Simon watched wide eyed as the young Pharaoh shoved the blade into his chest before falling forward head landing on Seth right arm hand on his chest. Simon fell to his knees. "This is all your fault. He did not have to die he chose to. He chose to fallow you into death. I want to hate you but I just cannot because you loved him just as much. May you two find happiness together."  
  
;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_;  
  
Ok the end for now. I promise happier chapter I the future. Please tell me what you think. Feel free to play Guess that Scene in the review if you want.  
  
e whipered as he closed his eyes 


End file.
